


Between The Messages (& Tears)

by AmazingEbbie



Series: Queen (& Rocketman) Group Chat AU [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Group chat, M/M, fun times, queen having a group chat is amazing, rocketman and queen crossover, why aren't there more of these fics?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingEbbie/pseuds/AmazingEbbie
Summary: This is basically a Queen (& Rocketman) group chat au thing that I made up in about three seconds.





	1. 1 - Shenanigans Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> The boys get used to the group chat, and shenanigans happen.  
So Rocketman will make an appearance soon, I swear!  
If you enjoyed, remember to leave kudos and comment!

**Killer Queens**

_BrianMayForever added Blondie, Cat Mom & Deaky to the chat!_

**Deaky**: Brian, why did you add us all to a group chat?

**Blondie**: yeah, we're literally all sat in the studio together

**BrianMayForever**: Oh hush. And besides, Freddie came up with the name.

**Blondie**: where the hell is fred anyway?

**Deaky**: Probably with Jim.

**BrianMayForever**: I don't think I've ever seen those two apart.

**Blondie**: can i just ask, what is it with you two and your punctuation?

**Deaky:** Some of us actually like being grammatically correct, Roger.

**Blondie**: ik, ik. but it ruins the whole texting aesthetic, y'know?

**Deaky**: I think I see Fred with Jim, I'll go and talk to them, but keep you all updated.

_Deaky has left the chat._

**BrianMayForever**: Do you think he's going to come back?

**Blondie**: i doubt it. i bet he's gone to make cheese on toast again.

_Deaky has joined the chat._

**Deaky**: I didn't see them, but I made cheese on toast! :)

**Blondie**: brian you owe me £5.

_BrianMayForever has left the chat._

_Cat Mom has joined the chat._

**Cat Mom:** i'm back what did i miss?

**Blondie:** you missed deaky making cheese on toast again

**Deaky**: I've only made cheese on toast three times this week!

**Blondie**: oh so it's not you that left burnt toast in the toaster then

**Deaky**: No, that was Brian.

**Blondie**: makes sense, we all know he can't cook for shit

_BrianMayForever has joined the chat._

**BrianMayForever**: ROGER EXCUSE YOU

**Blondie**: so now you're mad that i said shit?

**BrianMayForever:** JUST WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

_Blondie changed BrianMayForever's screen name to Triggered Poodle_

**Deaky**: Well he's always triggered, so that makes sense.

**Triggered Poodle**: NOT YOU TOO DEAKY

**Triggered Poodle**: DON'T SIDE WITH BLONDIE OVER THERE

**Deaky**: He's sat next to me laughing silently at your reactions, Brian.

_Triggered Poodle has left the chat._

_Blondie has left the chat._

**Cat Mom**: well that was strange

**Deaky**: Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only normal person left in this band.

_Blondie has joined the chat._

**Blondie**: GUYS

**Blondie**: BRIAN IS RUNNING AFTER ME WITH HIS GUITAR

**Deaky**: Well, I can't say that I told you not to trigger Brian, as I have told you many times.

**Blondie**: ALRIGHT I DON'T NEED A LECTURE RIGHT NOW JOHN

_Cat Mom has left the chat._

**Blondie**: ok i found a cupboard to hide in

_Triggered Poodle has joined the chat._

**Blondie:** I FORGOT THIS WAS A GROUP CHAT SHIT SHIT SHIT-

**Triggered Poodle**: WHICH FLOOR ARE YOU ON ROGER I SWEAR TO GOD

**Blondie**: YOU'LL NEVER GUESS AHHAHHAHAA

**Triggered Poodle**: You're in your room, aren't you?

_Blondie has left the chat._

**Triggered Poodle**: I'll take that as a yes.

**Deaky:** Well, I saw him dash into the percussion room earlier, grab something, and run out again.

**Triggered Poodle**: Thank you John.

_Triggered Poodle has left the chat._

**Deaky**: Hope you find him soon.

**Deaky**: It's just me left in the chat, oh well.

**Deaky**: Better go make some more cheese on toast.

_Deaky has left the chat._


	2. 2 - Elton & Co. are introduced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton and the gang arrive. More shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elton and the boys are here! Well this chapter was quickly done.  
Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you want.

**Rocketmen**

_Rocketman added Taupy, Reidy and Rayman to the chat._

**Rocketman**: sup hoes

**Taupy**: Elton I trusted you not to make a chat including Reid. 

**Taupy**: Get him out of here right now.

**Reidy**: I'd rather stay.

**Rayman**: Reid can stay for the moment. @Taupy and @Reidy, no fighting. Alright?

**Taupy**: Alright.

**Reidy**: The only fighting I'll do is with @Rocketman, thank you.

**Rocketman**: woah okay damn John

**Rayman**: That escalated quicker than I thought it would.

**Reidy**: If you guys want me to leave, I'll leave.

_Reidy has left the chat._

_Rocketman has left the chat._

**Taupy**: Of course Elton leaves too. I should've known.

**Taupy**: Give me a second, Ray, okay?

**Rayman**: I got you, mate. I'll be here.

_Taupy has left the chat._

_Rayman has left the chat._

* * *

**Killer Queens**

**Triggered Poodle**: ROGER GET OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD RIGHT NOW

**Blondie**: NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME

**Triggered Poodle**: YOUR SONG WON'T BE ON THE B-SIDE OF OUR ALBUM THEN

**Blondie**: excuse me what

**Triggered Poodle**: Uh oh.

_Triggered Poodle has left the chat._

**Deaky:** Fred, you might want to come and see this.

**Cat Mom**: oh now what?

**Deaky**: Rog is chasing Brian around the studio wielding two drumsticks like swords, screaming at the top of his lungs.

**Cat Mom**: IF THEY KNOCK THE PIANO OVER THEY'RE DEAD

**Cat Mom:** THAT PIANO IS VERY PRECIOUS TO ME

**Blondie:** dw fred the piano's safe

**Blondie**: never mind, bri just knocked the piano stool over with his clogs

_Triggered Poodle has joined the chat._

**Triggered Poodle:** I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR FRED PLEASE

**Cat Mom:** Brian can we have a talk in a private chat for a second?

**Triggered Poodle**: Uh, sure.

_Triggered Poodle has left the chat._

_Cat Mom has left the chat._

**Blondie**: i never got to stab him with my drumsticks :(

**Deaky**: Oh hush Roger.

* * *

**Poodle & Killer Queen - Private Chat**

**Poodle**: Listen Fred, I didn't mean to knock over the piano.

**Killer Queen**: i know but i loved that piano stool so much

**Killer Queen**: did you manage to save the sheet music?

**Poodle**: Oh, yeah.

**Killer Queen**: good because that has my next song draft on it

**Killer Queen**: and if you lost that i would be so mad at you

**Poodle**: Oh, new song. Anyway, back into hell (the main group chat).

* * *

**Killer Queens**

_Cat Mom has joined the chat._

_Triggered Poodle has joined the chat._

**Triggered Poodle**: Roger, can you please change my nickname back?

**Blondie**: sure thing bri

_Blondie changed Triggered Poodle's screen name to DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)_

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: I'll accept it.

**Deaky**: It's a nice nickname, Brian. It really shows your personality.

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: And the fact I'm a doctor?

**Blondie**: hehe you astrophysics nerd

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: YOU TAKE THAT BACK ROGER RIGHT NOW

_DOCTORBrianMay(Forever) has left the chat._

_Blondie has left the chat._

**Cat Mom**: i have cats to tend to, bye lovies

_Cat Mom has left the chat._

**Deaky**: I have cheese on toast to make.

_Deaky has left the chat._


	3. 3 - The Coffee Machine Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know what happens by the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the prompt of the "NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE!" scene in Bohemian Rhapsody  
Also, Elton & Co. might get added to the chat too.

**Killer Queens**

**Blondie**: remind me again why you hated my song in the first place?

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: Well, first of all, it's just not subtle.

**Blondie**: prove it

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: "WIth my hand on your grease gun". Honestly Roger.

**Cat Mom**: children please. you're going to wake up Deaky with all your fighting,

**Blondie**: since when has he slept?

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: You'd have no idea either Roger. You don't exactly have a good sleep schedule either.

**Blondie**: 4:34 AM is a perfectly reasonable time to practice my drums, thank you

**Cat Mom**: not when other people are trying to sleep, darling

_Deaky has joined the chat._

**Cat Mom**: he returns!

**Cat Mom**: how was your sleep darling?

**Deaky**: I slept great, thank you Fred. Although it was more of a nap than a full on sleep.

**Blondie**: see bri, that's what i mean by "sleep".

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: So a nap for about 3 seconds?

**Blondie**: shhhhh you don't know that

* * *

**Rocketmen**

**Taupy:** So I met him today, right? And I asked him if I could be added into the chat!

**Rayman**: That's honestly so cool mate. I wish I could've been there too.

_Reidy has joined the chat._

**Taupy**: Oh look, it's Mr Killjoy.

**Reidy**: You're more of a buzzkill than I am, Taupin.

**Taupy**: But at least I wasn't the one who ruined Elton's life, was I?

**Rayman**: Cool it down you two. I just got a text from Freddie that we're about to be added into the chat. 

_Rocketman has joined the chat._

**Rocketman**: shit am i late to the party

**Rayman**: We're about to be added into the Killer Queen chat, Elton!

**Rocketman**: text me when it's over Ray

_Rocketman has left the chat._

_Reidy has left the chat._

**Taupy**: Shit.

* * *

**Killer Rocketman**

_Cat Mom added Rocketman, Reidy, Taupy & Rayman to the chat._

**Rocketman**: sup whores

**Cat Mom**: you stole my line darling

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: Since when did Elton John call people "whores"?

**Taupy**: I don't know, I think he picked it up from @Reidy

**Reidy**: Oh, I taught him much more than just that, Bernie.

**Blondie**: WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: I didn't think you'd be the one to stop that convo, Roger.

**Blondie**: ...shut up

**Reidy**: Well, I have some personal issues to tend to. I'll be back.

_Reidy has left the chat._

_Rocketman has left the chat._

**Blondie**: so are they a thing, or...?

**Taupy**: Yep.

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: I really don't like that Reid fellow.

**Cat Mom**: well at least i'm not the only gay in the chat anymore darlings

_Deaky has joined the chat._

**Deaky**: Guys. It's 3 AM. Go to sleep.

_Deaky has left the chat._

**Blondie**: i'm gonna play my drums again just to spite him

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: ROGER NO

**Blondie**: >:)

_Blondie has left the chat._

_DOCTORBrianMay(Forever) has left the chat._

_Taupy has left the chat._

_Rayman has left the chat._

_Cat Mom has left the chat._


	4. 4 - Shenanigans part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenigans. Oh, and Roger locks himself inside a cupboard (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a long time coming, as I had a load of work from school and then I also had family happenings.  
Enjoy!

**Killer Queens**

> 7:16 AM <

**Cat Mom**: morning darlings!

**Cat Mom**: not still sleeping are we?

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever): **Fred, go back to sleep. It's 7:16 AM. I wanna sleep.

**Cat Mom**: no chance! we have a meeting with John Reid today, remember?

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: Are you judging me for sleeping so long?

**Cat Mom**: apparently

**Cat Mom**: my cats say hi by the way brian :)

_Deaky joined the chat._

**Deaky**: You're forgetting that cats lack the power of speech, Fred.

**Cat Mom**: are you judging me john?

**Deaky**: Not in the slightest.

**DOCTORBrianMay(Forever)**: Nobody is judging you, Fred.

_DOCTORBrianMay(Forever) changed their screen name to PoodleBoi._

_Blondie joined the chat._

**Blondie**: alright chill out fred

**PoodleBoi**: Rog, please talk some sense into Freddie.

**Blondie**: it's too early in the morning for "sense"

**Deaky**: Never too early for cheese on toast!

**PoodleBoi**: He's going to turn into cheese on toast at this rate.

_Deaky left the chat._

**Cat Mom**: you think he's going to come back?

**PoodleBoi**: Hopefully. Otherwise he probably burnt the toast again.

_Deaky joined the chat._

**Cat Mom**: he returns! how's the cheese on toast, darling?

**Deaky**: I managed to trip on my way back from the kitchen and drop my cheese on toast all over the floor. :(

**Blondie**: brian you owe me £5

**PoodleBoi**: Goddamnit. Fine.

_PoodleBoi changed Blondie's screen name to InLoveWithCars._

**InLoveWithCars**: bri i stg i'm gonna stab you with a drumstick

**PoodleBoi**: Ohhhh noooo I'm so scareeeed -_-

**Cat Mom**: children, please. we have a meeting later, so get ready! <3

_Cat Mom left the chat._

_InLoveWithCars changed PoodleBoi's screen name to SweetLikeCheese._

**SweetLikeCheese**: I'll accept it, since it's better than your song.

**InLoveWithCars**: excUSE YOU? >:(

**SweetLikeCheese**: Rog don't lock yourself in a cupboard again. Please.

**Deaky**: He's just run upstairs, Brian.

**SweetLikeCheese**: Oh hell.

**Deaky**: Good luck getting him out of there.

**SweetLikeCheese**: Trust me, it's better to just torture him.

**SweetLikeCheese**: {RogInCupboard.jpeg}

**InLoveWithCars**: BRIAN I TRUSTED YOU

**SweetLikeCheese**: That was a mistake then.

**Deaky**: How are you getting those pictures, Brian? Are you stood outside the room or something?

**SweetLikeCheese**: Better than that.

**SweetLikeCheese**: {RogInCupboardHissingAtMe.jpeg}

**InLoveWithCars**: BRIAN NO PLEASE

_Cat Mom joined the chat._

**Cat Mom**: what did i miss?

**Cat Mom**: oh hell ROGER GET OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD THIS INSTANT!

**InLoveWithCars**: NO, WHY SHOULD I?

**Deaky**: I can feed him cheese on toast underneath the door, meaning he'll survive.

**InLoveWithCars**: I CAN JUST GO ON A HUNGER STRIKE THEN

_InLoveWithCars left the chat._

**Deaky**: Brian? Update?

**Deaky**: Brian?

**SweetLikeCheese**: Yeah, here. Rog came screaming out of the cupboard and managed to hit his head on the wall opposite.

**Cat Mom**: i have the first aid kid darling, i'll bring it upstairs

**Deaky**: I'll come too.

**SweetLikeCheese**: Don't bring cheese on toast I swear-

**Deaky**: Too late! >:)

**Cat Mom**: STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS UPSTAIRS BRIAN

_Deaky left the chat._

_SweetLikeCheese left the chat._

_Cat Mom left the chat._


End file.
